O adeus
by Amauri Filho
Summary: No dia do casamento de Lily Evans com James Potter, Severus Snape, em uma tentativa desesperada de conquistar a moça, vai até sua casa sem saber que o que descobriria acabaria com todas as suas esperanças.


**O Adeus**

Como um grande morcego, caminhava pela rua. Anoitecia e as luxes dos postes eram acesas para que o breu não tomasse o local.

Por fim, ele chegou ao seu destino. Era uma casa pequena e igual a muitas naquela rua. Bateu na porta e esperou por um instante antes que essa se abrisse, revelando uma mulher alta, magra, pálida, de cabelos grisalhos que, apesar da aparência cansada, tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Severus! – exclamou a mulher ao vê-lo. – Há quanto tempo!

- Boa Noite, senhora Evans. – disse Severus Snape, sorrindo para a mulher. – Lily está?

- Claro que sim. – disse à Senhora Evans. – Entre, querido, por favor.

Snape adentrou a residência e foi conduzido pela mulher até uma pequena sala.

- Pode se sentar, Severus. – disse ela. – Sinta-se à vontade. Só vou ver se ela está apresentável. Não vou demorar.

A senhora Evans saiu da sala e, antes de se sentar no aconchegante sofá, Snape espiou-a subir as escadas. Ele esperou. Foram apenas alguns instantes, mas, para ele, pareceram séculos. Estava nervoso e não sabia como dizer aquilo e nem sabia como Lily reagiria.

- Acho melhor você ficar aqui em cima, Petunia. – Snape ouviu a mulher dizer. – Parece que é algo particular.

Assim, Lily Evans apareceu ao pé da escada. Estava vestindo um maravilhoso vestido bordado e seu cabelo estava penteado e amarrado de maneira que a fazia lembrar um anjo. Snape segurou uma lágrima ao saber que era assim que ela adentraria a pequena capela dentro de algumas horas para dizer "sim" a James Potter.

- Severus! – ela disse, correndo para abraçá-lo. – O que faz aqui? Dumbledore e Moody virão dentro de alguns instantes. Se te virem aqui, será preso!

- Eu não ligo para o que pode acontecer. – disse ele. – Preciso falar uma coisa e, se para isso eu tiver de ser preso, serei.

Lily se afastou e olhou séria para ele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por favor, Severus, diga! Seja lá o que for!

- Não aconteceu nada. – Snape sorriu.

Ao ouvir as palavras do homem, Lily respirou aliviada. Lentamente ela se sentou e indicou para que Snape também se sentasse.

Mas ele não o fez. Ao invés disso, ele se ajoelhou e disse, fitando-lhe os olhos:

- Fuja comigo. – disse. – Vamos para bem longe, onde nem Dumbledore ou o Lord das Trevas possa nos encontrar.

O queixo de Lily caiu. Ela não esperava por aquilo. Não daquela forma e não naquela hora.

- Severus... – ela tentou dizer.

- Nós mudaremos nossos nomes. – sugeriu Snape, sorridente. – Ninguém nunca nos encontrará.

- Pare, por favor... – Pediu Lily conforme uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto, borrando a maquiagem ainda incompleta. Apesar dos seus esforços para calar o homem, Snape a impedia de falar:

- Lily Evans, quer se casar comigo?

- PARA AGORA! – gritou, fazendo-o assustar-se.

As lágrimas jorravam no rosto da mulher, mesmo depois de Snape emudecer. Lentamente, Lily escorregou pelo sofá até se ajoelhar ao nível dele, se inclinando para frente. O beijo que se seguiu pareceu durar horas, dias, anos, até séculos, para Snape. Enfim, se separaram.

- Eu te amo, Sev. – soluçou Lily. – Mais do que amo James. Mais do que a qualquer outro. Mas não posso ir, jamais poderei ir.

Snape fitou-a a escorregou um dedo por seu rosto, enxugando uma lágrima.

- Claro que pode. – disse. – Sempre poderá.

Mas Lily negou freneticamente com a cabeça, fazendo seu sorriso murchar. Depois, para seu desespero, colocou a mão sobre o ventre.

- Não. Não posso.

Ao ver o movimento, Snape compreendeu o que ela quis dizer. Seu mundo desabou naquele instante, e uma lágrima saltou de seus olhos.

- Estou grávida, Sev. – disse.

Snape se ergueu. Parecia ter sido atingido por um soco no estômago, e as lágrimas não pararam de sair. Lily começou a chorar também. Confuso, Snape deslizou até a porta pela qual entrara e saiu, seguido por Lily:

- Sev, não vá!

Mas ele já estava fora da casa, e Lily estendeu a mão – a metros de distância – para tentar alcançá-lo, sem sucesso. Severus Snape virou-se e olhou uma última vez, mexendo os lábios. Lily leu "adeus", chorando enquanto repetia o gesto e aparatava. Lily desabou em frente à casa de seus pais, sem saber que aquela seria seu último encontro com Snape em vida.


End file.
